Optical fibers are being used more and more for communication networks for numerous reasons such as large bandwidth and dielectric characteristics. However, it is often necessary to insert the relatively small optical fiber into a tool, a component or assembly for preparing the optical fiber or for termination of the optical fiber. By way of example, optical fiber connectors are used for terminating an optical fiber and providing a connection point that can be reconfigured as desired. In other words, the optical fiber connector allows mating and un-mating of the connector or relocating the connector to a new location. In preparation for insertion of the optical fiber into a connector, a portion of the coating of the optical fiber is usually stripped and/or cleaved before insertion into a connector. The insertion of the optical fiber into a tool, component or connector can be difficult due to the small size and transparent color of the fiber, which can be compared with trying to thread a needle.
One type of optical fiber connector is a mechanical splice connector that allows the craft to make an optical connection in the field rather than having the fiber optic connector mounted on the optical fiber in the factory. Mechanical splice connectors are advantageous since they can allow tailored cable lengths and optimize cable routing and management. An example of mechanical splice connectors designed for field-installation is the UniCam® family of connectors available from Corning Cable Systems LLC of Hickory, N.C.
Mechanical splice connectors require inserting a “prepared” field optical fiber into the rear end of the connector to abut with a stub fiber of the mechanical splice connector. The craft may find it challenging to insert the “prepared” field fiber into a mechanical splice connector, especially in low-light conditions. Moreover, successfully installing a mechanical splice connector requires inserting the field optical fiber into the mechanical connector without damaging the prepared end of the optical fiber by unintended contact with surrounding surfaces that can cause damage or degrade performance. Factors contributing to this challenge include poor visibility of the fiber due to: the optical fiber's small size; the reflectivity of the fiber's surface; the lack of contrast between the fiber and the surfaces around it; and the poor lighting conditions often encountered in the environments where the connector requires installation. One or more of these factors are common in many, if not most field environments. Moreover, poor fiber visibility may impede the user's ability to properly align the optical fiber with critical surfaces and can cause a field installation with a higher insertion loss, require the craft to re-work the end of the optical fiber or cutting off a terminated mechanical splice connector and starting over.
Although, some mechanical splice connectors may be terminated in the field without the use of an installation tool, most users desire the use on an installation tool to aid in the process. Typically, connector installation tools have used black background surfaces to aid the visibility of the optical fiber against the tool during installation. The use of a dark background to improve fiber visibility can be seen in the Corning Cable Systems TL-UC01 installation tool, where a matte black adhesive tape strip is applied to the tool immediately beneath the optical fiber's intended path in the tool and toward the mechanical splice connector. Alternately, some manufacturers have used supplemental lighting such as work lights integrated into the tool for improving the visibility of bare optical fiber during installation. For instance, work lights are used in many fusion splicers so the craft has improved visibility of the optical fiber and work piece. However, these work lights require power, increase the equipment size and/or weight, introduce maintenance requirements, and have other drawbacks.
Thus, there is an unresolved need for improved fiber visibility in tools and the like for aiding the craft when handling and manipulating optical fibers.